RAVEN
Reconnaissance Armor and Vulnerability Exploitation Network The R.A.V.E.N is a basic military grade armor set that has been immensely upgraded with passive information gathering systems and a few assault modifications. Comparatively to other armor the RAVEN offers poor protection from physical assaults but it makes up for this fault by providing the user with array of information and counter measure systems. Helmet or Tactical Glasses The RAVEN provides all the intelligence it gathers directly on screen to the user via helmet or glasses. The helmet being the choice of most who pilot this armor due to the build air system that provides the perfect amount of oxygen and monitors the surrounding atmosphere passively and will engage gas mask like functions to prevent anything harmful that is or could be airborne from effecting the user. The helmets view automatically adjust based on the information gathered by it's systems. If the user is being targeted by multiple targets at once the helmet will passively close the radius of the vision it provides and assist the user with information on how to eliminate the threat in the most productive way possible. The tactical glasses provide the same information yet lack the air systems, generally this option is only taken if there is little to no chance of bio-warfare or the user simply finds helmets constricting. Under-Suit The under-suit that is worn with the armor main function is comfort, it offers zero restrictive properties. The under-suit provides high resistances to a array of elements which in include a various amount of magika based elements. The under-suit also possesses the ability to provide the user with a "naked" feeling as if the fabric wasn't even there. Armor Plates The armored chest and leg plates offer basic small armors bullet resistances. It is important to note that the actual armor on this system is in short supply and most of the suit is simply exposed under-suit. Hard Points Raven offers an immense collection of systems that can be placed on the armor or within. The most notable thing about this system is it's ability to store gadgets on board then most others allowing the user to adapt to any situation without having to change the current systems on the Raven. Boots RAVEN offers premier stealth technology that literally silences all of the user's footsteps from the known speciesthat the galaxy unless the enemy is within 10 feet of the user in which case the sounds would be muffled and distorted to try and confuse the enemy. Stealth System Every part of the RAVEN is lined with a coating of thin metals that refract light to cloak the user from visual spotting. The system can give the user anywhere from 50% to 95% invisibility depending on many variables. Combat Information Systems This unit in short provides the user with targeting data as well as detailed information on all enemies that have been detected by the system. The information can be filtered through voice commands and can be completely turned off in case of an EMP based attack. This system in short is the bread and butter to this suit. Targeting System While RAVEN could be used in close quarters it excels at long range, given the proper placement from the user this armor can track, lock and even scan for future paths the target might take if the target falls behide cover. Couple with a long range weapon system this can be simply devastating. Category:Armor Category:Experimental